pocketmonstersfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ghost of the Core Part 3
Previous: Ghost of the Core Part 2 He stumbled into his hotelroom, his luggage very close to him as he got through the door. Once he was inside, he dropped the baggage and stood in the middle of the dark room, not even bothering with the light. He started straight for the bed, in more of a lulled unconsciousness than an awake state as he removed his clothing down to his boxers. He finally got to the bed, and ripped the blanket from its orderly state, and got underneath. As he got underneath the covers, a female voice said his name. Voice: Rhys... Rhys are you still awake? Rhys: Go away, whoever it is, it can wait til morning. cracked an eye open for a moment to see that it was Duskull talking to him. Why are you waiting until now to speak to me like this? Duskull: This is the only way I can. You have felt them, yes? They're here in Alto. Rhys: Yeah, we discussed this. Can't you let me sleep now? his eyes again. Duskull: But Rhys, you're not understanding me. whispering very close to his ear now. Rhys: What? his eyes and then widened them a great deal. Duskull was now in a red cloak and hood, but what's more, she was a very spectral, shapely woman with glowing, red eyes gazing straight at him. Her face had a very ghostly glow, and she was lying in bed right beside him. Duskull: You swore to help me eliminate the evil that on its way. You swore to it. hand grasped his chest, and it was ever so cold, but his eyes began to shake as they widened all the way to their most open. He began to see all of those terrible images from that horrific house. Without warning, the woman form of Duskull pushed him into the bed, causing him to go straight through it, and fall into the floor. As he opened he looked around, he saw nothing but a purple sky with red, shining stars. All around him was a graveyard, with an angel statue on top of the largest one right in front of him. Duskull: This is the world as it will be, there will be no limits to them. Ghosts began to come out of the works, all around him, all of them began to gaze at him as they rose from the ground. Gastlies, Duskulls, Misdreavus Dusknoirs, and Gengars all began to come from the ground all around him. The very woman-like Duskull rose directly in front of him, and that was when he grasped her and brought her into him. Rhys: But we can defeat them, we have before, and drove them away in fear. transformed into the reaper form that he did back in the radio tower, his face painted with a white skull over a black background, and the red robe coming onto him. Without any warning, he began to fight them off, his fists flying, smashing into the Gengar in front of him, and then the Banette by his side, he grasped and caused to dissipate instantly. With a huge beam of light, he put his hand forward and blasted a whole line of the ghost pokemon that menaced him. Haunters, Lampents, Golurks, and Spiritombs all vanished in an instant. Duskull: There are limits to our power, Rhys. That was when he felt the Night Shades of all of them. So many of their eyes glowed, and suddenly his entire world was on fire! All of the ghosts amassed at that point, all of them growing into a huge, shadow of a figure that loomed over the struggling trainer who wore the red cloak. His eyes looked up in terror as the shadow as it plunged its gigantic fist straight down at Rhys, and his world vaporized before him. Leaving him only in darkness. Through the infinite darkness, he fell. Through the abyss of shadow, he plummeted forever, his cloak completely torn to shreads, and his eyes going wild as they could see nothing but nothingness. Duskull: Nothing is certain anymore, all I know is that we will need help. suddenly appeared before him. Her glow shining like a star among the shadows, and her hand taking his as her glowing, red eyes looked into his. Listen to me, and if you remember nothing else, seek you the Ever Descending Stairs. ---- He inhaled a great deal of air as he opened his eyes. He looked around at his hotel room, and was suddenly reminded of what happened last night. He laid his head down once again and looked at the clock. It was just past 10:30 am. The sun showed through the windows and the air smelled of fresh lenin. Now it was time to get to work. After a quick breakfast, Rhys went off into the city to look off into their graveyard. It was a simple graveyard as it usually was. There was one cemetery for humans and there was another for pokemon. He entered there, as far as he could tell, there were no funeral ceremonies going on that day, so he had freedom to walk among the tombstones, Duskull at his side. He looked over at his friend and companion for a moment, then looked forward. Rhys: I don't suppose you're going to tell me what happened last night, are you? was a long pause. As usual, Duskull didn't even seem to hear him talk, she just kept floating around him, sometimes looking at the pokemon tombstones. Rhys: This is probably the weirdest friendship I've ever been in. Anytime you've talked to me, it's always been in riddles. The worst part is that I never remember half of the things you say for one reason or another. Either I'm dreaming, or hallucinating, hell, the only time I've been conscious when we talk is when we were in that house back in Saffron. Do I need to take you back to the house so we can talk like civilized peop... suddenly realized what he was saying. Then paused for a moment, still walking, Duskull still glancing at random tombstones. Rhys: Sighed. Nevermind. That was when he stopped, and turned to see an angel statue, one that mirrored the statue in his dream and he stared at it for a moment. That was when he heard very fast footsteps getting closer to him from the side of his view. He turned to see a child that couldn't be more than 12 years old jump into the air and unsheath his katana blade and come straight at him. He wore a dark purple ninja outfit with no hood or mask on, just his spikey, brown hair with a white sweatband on. Rhys: Whoa! straight up to get away from the kid who landed in front of Rhys and Duskull, wielding his blade toward him. Kid: Haha! Think you can steal their souls and get away with it?! You'll never escape my blade, as I'll be putting an end to this now! Rhys: What are you talki-- Kid: Don't act like you don't know! Have at you! HAA!!!! charged at him, his sword ready to swipe! Ghost of the Core Part 4 Category:Stories Category:Rinji Category:Pokemon Spirit and Ghost